


let it snow

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge fic, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, phrases from the lyrics are simply blended in the story, songfic but without any actual singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: It's snowing when Suga is staying at Daichi's place. They both don't really want it to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> songfic challenge with [MeCrossYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou): daisuga + "Let it snow" by Dean Martin

"Oh," Suga hums, stopping at the window on his way back from the kitchen, "the weather outside is frightful," he says, moving away from it and coming to sit down next to Daichi under _kotatsu_. He puts a few tangerines on the table, shifts closer, so that their thighs would be touching under the blanket, and lets out a content sigh. "White Christmas to its fullest," he adds with a smirk coming to his lips. Daichi chuckles. He lifts his hand to cup Suga's face and, leaning forward, he kisses him on the lips, soft and warm.

"It's not the weather that's frightful," Daichi says when he pulls away. Suga gives him a questioning look.

"It's not?" he asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Daichi lets out a laugh, reaching for a tangerine on the table and beginning to peel it.

"No, it's not. It's going out with you in such weather that is truly frightful," he says, watching Suga's lips turn into a pout, but then stretching into a wide smile.

"Well, it's your fault that you can't dodge the snowballs," he sing-songs, placing his elbow on the table and resting his face in his palm. "You have to enjoy the snow while you can."

"I'd rather enjoy the warmth inside."

"But the snow is so beautiful!" Suga exclaims, gesturing with his free hand to the window.

"But the fire is so delightful," Daichi says in response, and Suga snorts, tilting his head to catch Daichi's eyes.

"Really?" he asks, pointing to the candles on the table with his chin. "Fire?"

Daichi's cheeks turn a lovely shade of red and he hurriedly shoves a slice of tangerine into Suga'a mouth.

"That's the first thing that came to my mind, okay?" he splutters, his lip corners twitching upwards. He takes a slice of tangerine himself and, still chewing it, says, "We can enjoy the snow from the inside as well. We've no place to go, so it can snow all you want."

Suga reaches for the tangerine in Daichi's hands, successfully taking the bigger half with a grin on his face.

"Let it snow," he whispers and leans forward, brushing his nose against Daichi's. "Then maybe I can stay here with you forever," he intones, and Daichi lets out a soft, amused puff.

"Well, then let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

-  
  
The minutes and hours pass with them sprawled under _kotatsu_ , watching silly shows on TV or simply talking, teasing each other or stealing touches and kisses. When Suga looks through the window, the snow is still falling heavily and it doesn't show signs of stopping. He goes to pop the corns he's brought while Daichi is trying to find a movie to watch.

While he waits for the popcorn to be ready, his eyes travel back to the window. The white lumps of snow are colouring the sky with white and despite it being cold, the slow, monotone falling of the snowflakes is making him feel warm inside. He guesses, it's because he knows Daichi is waiting for him in the room. He lets out a soft sigh, a smile coming up on his face. He feels a lot warmer inside ever since he met Daichi, and it's most evident when they're together like this.

Suga wants it to last forever.

The popping stops, and when Suga gets back to the room with a bowl full of popcorn, the lights are turned way down low, the soft shadows drowning the room in pleasant dimness. Daichi is lying on the pillows on the floor, hiding under _kotatsu_ up to his torso. He lifts up the blanket for Suga to slip in and props himself up on the elbow, his other arm slinging around Suga's waist when he puts down the bowl and lies down himself, leaning against Daichi. It's not the best position to watch the movie, but they've found they like it most. It's pleasant to bathe in each other's warmth like this, it's somewhat enjoyable to feel rather than hear how the other laughs at something in the movie.

However, this time the movie is a slow, fascinating story about two people finding their love, and instead of the little rumblings of laughter that Suga would feel against his back, more often he feels a soft, tender caress of Daichi's fingers on his stomach.

Suga closes his eyes for a few moments and behind his eyelids, he sees the snowflakes slowly dancing in the sky. He smiles.

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.

-

When they finally kiss good-night and hide under the covers, Daichi wraps his arm around Suga, holding him close.

"I'll hate going out in the storm tomorrow if it doesn't stop," Suga says, nearly in a whisper as if the words are meant to be more for himself than Daichi. However, Daichi hears it and he chuckles silently next to Suga's ear.

"Are you frightened of the snow? Afraid that it'll be too cold?" he teases, and Suga laughs.

"If you really hold me tight the whole night," he says, leaning into Daichi's touch, "tomorrow all the way home I'll be warm."

"And what if I don't want you to leave?"

"Then let's hope it snows and it gets even colder, and I won't be able to go outside."

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow," Daichi whispers and kisses Suga's shoulder. "How am I gonna keep you here when the spring and summer come, huh?" he asks. Suga giggles and he flips over to face Daichi.

"Well, as long as you love me so, you can easily keep me here without snow or anything else."

Daichi grins at him.

"But you like snow," he says and Suga nods.

"I do," he hums, and he moves his hand to Daichi's neck, pulling him into a short, tender kiss. "But I like you more."

"Romantic," Daichi says, smiling lovingly at Suga. "We're almost like from that movie we watched."

"Except we're real," Suga adds.

"Except we're real," Daichi agrees. He tightens his hold around Suga and lets out a long, but content sigh. He closes his eyes and snuggles closer to Suga. "Good night, Koushi."

"Good night, Daichi."

Suga casts one last glance at the window. The curtains are now closed, but through the little gap he can still see that the sky is white with snowflakes.

It doesn't show signs of stopping, and Suga smiles. He closes his eyes and bathes in the warmth of Daichi, of them being together, being happy. It doesn't matter if the storm outside lasts until tomorrow, because as long as Daichi loves him so, he still feels warm inside.

The nights with Daichi like this always feel the coziest in winter, when the world outside becomes a white fairy tale. It makes Suga happy.

And so he thinks,

 let it snow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
